


evening (my beloved)

by ViviCatLover



Series: Rarepair Initiative [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Momochi Zabuza, KakaZabu Week 2018, M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: The night before.





	evening (my beloved)

Zabuza snarls weakly, roughened voice breaking  _ just _ enough to be noticeable to the listener, with his legs pinned to his chest by flexible hands, his back pressed into a solid mattress, his hands trapped similarly, and his husband's dick stuffed up his ass. Zabuza curses. “For shit's sake!”

Kakashi’s hands are bruising where they're wrapped around the outside of his thighs while he rolls his hips and grinds into him in response to the swearing, sending pleasure throbbing through him from tailbone to cranium even as the burn makes him throw his head back and arch into Kakashi’s hold.

“Fuck..” Zabuza _moans_ the word. He licks his dried lips before opening his mouth wider to make an attempt to continue. However, before the missing-nin can even speak, Kakashi, ever opportunistic, shoves his tongue in Zabuza's mouth. The appendage is quick to tangle with and slide along the missing-nin's own spit-slick muscle and swollen lips, and both shinobi close their eyes at the feel, the sinful act of Kakashi using his tongue to fuck into Zabuza's mouth in time with the grinding motions of his hips turning out to be unsurprisingly incredibly arousing from both sides. Kakashi’s relentlessly resourceful mouth muffles Zabuza's wanton moan when Kakashi’s hips yank back a few inches and then slam in with a short, hard thrust that throws starburst across Zabuza's closed eyelids. Zabuza’s next breath shudders out of him in stops and starts when Kakashi bottoms out, betraying the pleasure crashing through his veins, the blood that was there previously hardening the shark-toothed man’s dick until it's almost purple from it. Kakashi chuckles when he eventually withdraws from Zabuza's mouth to take a breath, eyes raking over the man under him with equal parts mischief and adoration. Under his breath he murmurs, “How'd I get so kami-damned _lucky_?” just before he pulls out and flips Zabuza as he barks out, “You _bitch_ , fuck you, _get your cock back_ _in me_.”

Kakashi lines himself up again leisurely, draping himself over Zabuza's back and nibbling on the juncture of neck and shoulder to both occupy himself and, ah,  _ distract _ Zabuza from his visible ire. His dick breaches the tight ring of muscle, pushing in a slow slide until his balls rest on the backs of Zabuza's thighs and the ring of tight muscle is wrapped around the base almost too snugly for comfort. Unsurprisingly, Zabuza growls low in his throat when Kakashi doesn't give a single hint as to if he's going to move further or not _. _ Zabuza shifts, tries to rock forwards and back onto the blood-hot rod inside him, and huffs out in frustration when Kakashi moves with him, plastered to his backside with dried, tacky sweat and precum from the previous teases. Oversensitive, nerves buzzing with every touch on his skin and the dick up his ass feeling like it's in his throat, Zabuza manages to get out, “Fucking  _ move _ , bastard.”

Kakashi hums, his lips vibrating against Zabuza's spine teasingly, daring to sound _ conflicted,  _ _ (with an undertone of contentment that only he can hear) _ of all things. “But you're so  _ warm _ and  **tight** , Zabuza. I'd rather just stay here a while.”

Zabuza’s voice, impatient and sharpened to a razor edge with it, rumbles low in his throat. “You have edged me  _ three times in the last hour,  _ **_Hatake_ ** .” 

Said Hatake simply shifts, and the results of the change in angle were immediately made known when the next small and almost unfelt thrust pressed past Zabuza's prostate with just enough pressure to make his mouth open in a puff of air, eyes blown wide as he sucks in a deep breath immediately afterwards to fill his lungs. Kakashi's voice was, by comparison, far more composed. “Maybe so.”

Zabuza manages to twist his head and shoulders to the side enough to meet Kakashi’s Sharingan, pinwheel whirling, with his own baring of teeth. “ _ Fuck me, _ Kakashi!”

Kakashi’s only answer was pulling Zabuza up and into his lap, the change in angle and the slightly jarring motion sending nerves buzzing and white flashes across his eyes. Kakashi,  _ finally, _ starts pumping his hips with purpose, his balls smacking against skin and his grip nearly bruising as he lifts Zabuza up by his hips and then dips his dick right back into the hot, tight vice of Zabuza's body. Rock hard cock bobbing between his legs when he's dropped, Zabuza snarls, back arching and muscles flexing as he tries to push with his thighs to help Kakashi along. Zabuza's hands come down behind him on Kakashi’s shoulders hard as he’s eased back down, a harsh hiss slipping out through his clenched teeth.

“Fucking finally.” Zabuza sighs through his mouthful of fangs as Kakashi moves in and out, thrusts gaining speed until he’s slamming his way in and tugging himself back out. Zabuza closes his throat to keep back more whines as his hole is fucked into relentlessly.

Kakashi's hitting his prostate every two thrusts at  _ least _ . Zabuza's mouth is open, tongue swiping to catch drool and swallow, when Kakashi's hands move up and grab onto his pecs and squeeze in a new grip, clawed fingers digging into the muscle, leaving crescents that will probably bruise later but Zabuza can't be bothered to focus enough to care about the marks Kakashi's hands manage to leave behind since he’s being abruptly thrown over a precipice of pleasure quickly enough that he can only make a strangled noise in his throat before white stripes of come launch into the sheets in front of them both from the hot rod twitching between his thighs. Shortly after his climax, during which his muscles were flexing and shuddering around Kakashi's dick, Kakashi buries himself deep, the narrow head pressing unforgivingly against Zabuza's prostate, and comes hard in a flood of almost-too-hot liquid that sends his overstimulated muscles twitching with just as much pain as pleasure in every place he can think of on his lower half. Zabuza's cock, long since satisfied and glutted on sex, leaks just a bit more fluid as a result of the harsh pleasure before it begins to soften, blood trickling back into the rest of his body with gentle prickles. Kakashi pulls out only after his own dick starts to soften, the feel of it sliding out causing Zabuza's asshole to flex, as though trying to draw it back in. Kakashi tips sideways so that they both flop into the mattress with Kakashi as the big spoon, and Zabuza nearly flinches from the almost-too-hard impact, soreness already settling into his body in the form of a throbbing ache.

“Mmm. Love you.” Kakashi murmurs into his ear.

Zabuza huffs, conceding, “Love you too. You're still a bastard though.”

“I do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think~ ;-)


End file.
